The security and maintenance of the public's infrastructure has always been important. However, with recent world-wide events, and the centralization of certain aspects of primary infrastructure elements, including telecommunications systems, equipment and cabling, power transmission and distribution equipment, gas and product lines, and water mains and various associated utility equipment and apparatus, in underground access ways, the security of these underground passages is becoming an increasingly critical issue. For example, with the recent passage of the amendments to the Safe Drinking Water Act, water utilities are now required to be cognizant of and address the issue of manhole access security.
A device to secure access through a manhole must, by design, be easy to use and remove because the purpose of a manhole is to permit access to certain infrastructure, typically underground infrastructure. If a security device does not allow for relatively quick and easy access through the manhole, the security device will not be readily accepted or implemented.
Similarly, because manhole access ways have been installed and used for many years, a security device for use with such in-place manhole structures must be compatible with current standard manhole structures without the need for substantial alteration or retrofitting to the installed structure. If a proposed security device requires extensive redesign or modification of the in-place manhole frame, again, the security device will not be accepted or implemented.
Prior designs for locking mechanisms and security apparatus have been conceived and patented, but none appear to have been widely accepted within the industry. One such invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,763 issued to Sakane et al., for a “Key Hole Insertion For Manhole And Manhole Cover Locking Apparatus Equipped With The Key Hole Insertion And Manhole Cover Locking System And Unlocking Method And Manhole Cover Opening And Closing Control System,” uses a specialized key hole insertion into a key hole in a manhole cover. The disclosed invention appears to use pins that engage into openings within the keyhole. The device disclosed appears to require a completely new type of manhole cover and manhole structure for the locking system.
As noted, if a security system can not be used with existing manhole frame structures, then to use such a security system may entail installation of a new manhole frame structure often with the requirement of time consuming and expensive excavation to remove the old structure and install a new frame structure. If, as understood, the Sakane et al. device requires a new manhole frame, such a device does not appear to be easily implementable or compatible with currently installed manhole structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,200 issued to Barton for a “Enclosement To Shield Structure Which Secures Entrance-Deterring Cap To Manhole Opening From Water And Dirt Containments”, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,007 issued to Bartone et al. for a “Entrance-Deterring Cap For Manhole Openings” teaches a manhole protection device including a top pan that rests on a manhole frame rim and a lower elongated bar with end plates that fit under the manhole frame rim. The top pan is secured to the lower elongated bar by a threaded stud to form a seal over the manhole.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,351 issued to Neathery et al. for a “Manhole Insert And Tether And Method” discloses a watertight manhole insert to prevent rainwater from entering a sanitary sewer or other system. A lever bar locking device is also described to crimp the tether after it is pulled through the insert.
Another example of a locking cover taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,291 issued to Wisniewski for a “Locking Manhole Insert” also includes a manhole insert with a disc having a plurality of locking radial arms under the insert. The disc may be padlocked in place after the radial arms are extended through guides at the edge of the insert. While each of the Bartone, Bartone et al., Neathery et al., and Wisniewski devices provide a locking cover for a manhole, none of these devices appears to present a viable and complete solution to the problem of providing an easily installed security system to current manhole access ways.
Finally, a locking latch for use with a manhole cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,781 issued to Dumortier for a “Latching Arrangement For Manhole Cover.” The Dumortier locking latch device is only a latching key configured to fit in a manhole cover and does not describe or provide a separate element to prevent access through a manhole if the manhole cover is removed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a security apparatus and method of easily, quickly and effectively securing access through manholes and man-ways and thereby preventing unauthorized entry into underground and above ground infrastructure. Such a system should allow for easy retrofitting of currently installed manhole cover frames, and should allow users to install and use their own locking mechanism. Such a device does not currently exist, but is eagerly sought to improve the security of manhole access ways.